Bakura and Hot Sauce Don't Mix
by ryoulover130210
Summary: Bakura decides to do something special for Ryou because he's taking a really hard test. He struggles to bake something for his hikari, but alas, total chaos ensues of course! lol RxB ONESHOT


Hi guys! I've been promising a few more one shots, so while I was waiting in the doctor's office, I decided to start writing one! Please review and tell me if you guys like it or not!

Bakura: "This story is pretty much pointless Tara… I can tell you were bored when you wrote this."

Tara: "Well, what do you expect? What else is there to do in a doctor's office?"

Bakura: **Looks towards Ryou, who's sleeping and smirks. **"I can think of a few things…"

Tara: **Eye twitches. **"Umm…. Let's get to the story then, shall we?" **Laughs nervously**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh or any of its characters… DARN!! XD

BR

Bakura paced back and forth- which he had been doing a lot in the past week- and tried to come up with something special for Ryou. The little albino had been up late the night before studying for some exam he was having today. Ryou was known to study long and hard for tests, but he spent all night on this one. Even Bakura's persistent pestering didn't faze the boy in the least.

Bakura figured that it was going to be a difficult test and that his hikari was going to be exhausted by the time he got home, so he wanted to surprise him with something special. Random ideas popped into his head like, maybe I'll get him some flowers and chocolate or I'll just buy him some of those books he likes to read. What did Ryou call them again? Fanfics? (AN: LOL) Bakura didn't remember ever seeing a book called fanfic while going to the bookstore with Ryou. He shook his head; he needed to come up with something truly special, something that Ryou would never forget. But what?

He started to mentally run over a list of things the boy liked, hoping that that would help him come up with an idea. He knew that Ryou liked books, flowers, chocolate, juice, and creampuffs. (AN: Insert a flash bulb on top of Bakura's head) That's it! Cream puffs! Bakura could make that.

He started to try to remember how Ryou made them. He recalled that he always had a book in front of him when he cooked. He would put something in a bowl, and tap his chin while staring down at the book's thick pages, before turning back to what he was cooking and adding something else.

Bakura began his desperate search for the book. He remembered it being huge; it should have been easy to find. After some frantic searching, Bakura found the blasted book under the sink. He opened it up to the index and searched for cream puffs.  
Yes, Bakura could read. It had taken Ryou many months and a lot of patience to accomplish that. He always told Bakura that if he wanted to live in this time anymore, he'd have to learn how to live in it suitably. Unbeknownst to Ryou however, it wasn't necessarily the lessons he was giving to Bakura that was taking him so long to learn. While Ryou would hold open a book and try to get him to read, 

Bakura couldn't help but keep sneaking some glances at his hikari. With those glasses he wore while reading, Ryou looked simply adorable.

Yes, Bakura had fallen head over heels for his albino counterpart. It took them a while, but after the constant pestering of Marik and Malik, the two confessed their love for each other, making them a couple. Bakura couldn't help but put on a goofy smile when he remembered their first kiss. Ryou tilting closer to him, so close-

Bakura jumped up. What was he doing? He really needed to start cooking if he wanted to get done by the time Ryou got home from school. He slapped his forehead as he guessed what he must've looked like daydreaming like that. Making a mental note to himself not to daydream around anyone anytime soon, he looked back down towards the book and turned to the page titled cream puffs.

BR

Ryou held his throbbing head as he stared down at the excruciatingly hard test in front of him. As much as he loved science, it was never one of his best subjects.

He sighed and re-read the first question for the fifth time. Thoughts of atoms, molecules, and electrons spun through his mind as he struggled to comprehend the question. His mind was blank. What on earth was an isotope? Maybe he should have listened to Bakura last night…

**"Hikari!" Bakura burst through the door to Ryou's room with a can of whipped cream in his hands. "Let's have some fun! I got-"**

**"I'm sorry 'Kura…" Ryou said not looking up from his book. "I'm really busy… maybe later okay?"**

**Bakura sighed before leaving. (AN: Five minutes later) "C'mon Ryou! Get away from that darn book already and take a break!" Bakura said as he hugged his hikari from behind.**

**Ryou still didn't look up. "How about you call Marik or something?"**

**"I can't… he's off drunk somewhere cuz Ishizu (AN: I think it's Isis or something like that in the Japanese version of Yugioh… she's Malik's sister ok! XD) kicked him out of the house for being destructive."**

**"I would love to hang out with you 'Kura… but I really need to study! This test is gonna be hard…"**

**"Ryou… if you keep studying non-stop like that, you're brain's gonna be fried before you even walk into class tomorrow. Take a break and try to stop worrying; you always get good grades in that class."**

**"I know Bakura… but that's only because I study… look, I won't be long; come back up here in an hour and we can have some fun."**

**Bakura smiled. "Promise?"**

**Ryou still didn't look up. "Promise."**

**(AN: 1 hour later…) "Ryou! Ryou I-" Bakura stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Ryou had fallen asleep. His head was resting on his arms on top of his book and he was breathing lightly. The only time Bakura liked Ryou anymore than when he was awake, was when he was asleep. He loved the way his white hair fell into his closed eyes and the way his chest would rise up and down with each breath he took.**

**Bakura sighed, and with a smile on his face, he lifted Ryou up and tucked him into bed.**

Ryou shook his head from all of his thoughts and more confident and determined than ever, he set back to work on his test.

BR

Bakura read the ingredients to make cream puffs and after seeing that he needed milk, he opened up the fridge and his mouth gaped open in shock. They were out of milk. The one day he needed it, and they were out.

He growled and sat back down in front of the book. Now what was he going to do? He skimmed through the index again, and saw something that caught his eye. Spaghetti; hadn't Ryou made that before? Deciding that it probably wouldn't be too hard to make, he got to work on this thing they call spaghetti.

BR

Bakura smiled to himself as he walked back to the book again. He had made a lot of progress since Ryou had started to teach him how to cook. He actually managed to not send the stove to the shadow realm this time, although the microwave did have to suffer a few consequences.

Bakura made sure to keep track of everything Ryou had told him about cooking, and the one thing he made sure to listen to, was when he said that you should clean as you go. Now, we all know that Bakura's not as neat or organized as Ryou, but he thought that he was doing a pretty good job of keeping up with all of his messes. Sure, there were a few things out of order, but other than that, he thought the kitchen looked fine.

Bakura glanced at the time and jumped when he saw that it was four o-clock already; he had to hurry, Ryou would be home any minute! Luckily, all Bakura had left to do was prepare the sauce. He looked at the ingredients and went to the cupboard to look for the stuff they call "tomato sauce". He reached for it, when something caught his eye. He lifted the bottle up and read it carefully.

_Hot Sauce_

_Warning: Known to make things very hot._

Bakura smirked. Make things hot huh? He was going to have fun with this. He figured that if he used this instead of tomato sauce, it would make Ryou horny. Laughing to himself about his wonderful idea, he poured the hot sauce into a pan and got to work.

BR

Ryou walked into the door to his house and fell to the floor with exhaustion. He was nervous; he would get the test results back the next day. He jumped when he felt arms hold him. And he smiled once he realized that it was Bakura. He hugged him back and said, "I guess I should've listened to you… I overworked myself and just made it harder… I realized that I- What's that smell?"

Bakura smiled. "I knew that your test was going to be hard, so I made you some spaghetti. I was going to make you cream puffs, but we were all out of milk."

Ryou grinned and hugged Bakura tighter. "Thanks 'Kura! I can't wait to try it!" Bakura smirked evilly while looking away from his naïve hikari; he couldn't wait to try it out either.

Bakura fixed Ryou and himself a plate and sat down across from him at their dining room table. Ryou looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Hey 'Kura, did you put something different in the sauce?"

Bakura resisted the urge to laugh evilly. "I added something different, but it's a secret." He said trying to keep a straight face.

Ryou smiled up at him and took a bite of his spaghetti. Bakura was literally sitting on the edge of his seat to see what was going to happen next. Ryou's face got really red and he started panting.

Bakura smirked; he liked where this was going. He gently pushed Ryou to the ground, and got on top of him. "'Kura! Help!" Ryou said in a raspy voice.

"No problem Ryou! Just leave it to me!" Bakura exclaimed while kissing his neck.

"Bakura! This isn't the time for this! Please, I can't breathe!"

Bakura smirked and gave him the most innocent look he could manage while saying, "Wow Ryou! You're pretty straightforward tonight aren't you?" Ryou stared up at him with a confused look on his face. "Well no matter. It'll be even harder for you to breathe once I'm done with you." Bakura said in a sexy voice as he started to lift up Ryou's shirt.

Ryou pulled back and looked up at Bakura before saying, "Bakura I- not now! Help! I really can't breathe!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looking at his hikari's red face, he started to get worried. He was getting redder with each passing second; and Bakura could tell that it wasn't being caused by him blushing. He pulled Ryou closer and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Guessing that he was choking on something, he clasped his hands into a fist and pulled Ryou's stomach in trying to get him to spit up whatever it was that was giving him problems

"B- Bakura! I need water not a darn choking lesson!" Hearing this, Bakura set Ryou down, and ran into the kitchen to get him some water. Once he got back, he began to pour it all over Ryou.

"No 'Kura! You know what, just give me that bottle!" Bakura just stared at him confused as Ryou snatched the bottle of water from him and chugged down the water frantically. Once the horrid taste left his mouth Ryou said, "Hot sauce… the secret ingredient was hot sauce?"

Bakura then replied, "Yeah, did you like it? I thought it would make you horny and well… you know… hot… Besides, it was still sauce, so I don't really think that it matters all that much."

Ryou bonked Bakura on the head playfully. "That makes things spicy 'Kura! For now on, let me do the cooking."

Bakura then looked down at the ground. "So you didn't like it?"

Ryou smiled at him. "I didn't say that; it was really good for your first try by yourself actually."

Bakura looked at him and pulled him close before saying, "So, you forgive me?"

Ryou laughed. "Of course." He then leaned forward and kissed Bakura on the lips before pulling away and looking at the kitchen. "Well, I'd better go check out the damage…"

Still in a state of giddiness from Ryou's kiss, Bakura made no move to stop Ryou. He did jump however when he heard him scream, "BAKURA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MICROWAVE?!"

**Almost Pointless Epilogue**

_The next day, Ryou walked into class and found out that he had indeed aced the test. Bakura never got Ryou in "the mood" that night, but he did learn a valuable lesson, never try hot sauce. And as for the microwave, it's still in the shadow realm. _

BR

I hope you liked my pointless one-shot! XD I thought it was funny when I came up with it, but when I typed it up I started to get second thoughts. LOL Like I said earlier, please review guys! I love hearing from ya'll! Anywhoos, talk to ya' laters!!


End file.
